Koko and Sumire
by june2021
Summary: <html><head></head>#2 "Koko, what has you so obsessed with wanting your death at my hands?" Koko needs his butt kicked and Sumire is left vulnerable. Now, a collection of KokoxSumire oneshots!</html>
1. Fanfiction and Names

**~Fanfiction and Names~**

_He moved closer to kiss her._

_'You aren't going to ask,' she giggled. The smile on her face beckon him quicker to his sweet destination._

_'I don't have to your eyes already invited me,' he answered huskily, closing the distance."_

_**KOKO!**_

'Huh?' Koko swiveled around in his chair to be faced with an annoyed Sumire as usual. She hadn't bothered to knock or make any move to close the door to his dorm. Sumire was always so easily irritable.

"For real? This is what you're doing again, Koko?" She snapped.

"Sumire, this is the type of stuff you do too," he countered with a blank look.

"Well, yeah... But at least I don't write fanfiction about our friends! Natsume and Mikan would flip if they knew you wrote stuff about them."

"Calm down, Permy you are assuming it's about them." His voice took on a cheeky tone. "How do you know it's not about you and me?"

"Stop calling me Permy, Porcupine-head! I gave up my perm a while ago anyway! Whaddya mean 'what if it's you and me!' Hell would freeze before I would ever like the likes of you." Sumire crossed her arms and comfortably planted herself into the second chair at Koko's computer desk. She had been in his room countless of time before usually due to some excuse; either, following Koko home for homework help, which meant him doing the work for her while she painted her nails, or being tricked into watching movie marathons.

"I appreciate you saying that a lot nicer than the mean version in your head. I think it's cute how you thought '_I don't want to hurt him too badly_.' But... I'm not fragile you know." Koko saved his progress and shut down his laptop, as he wasn't going to have time to finish the kiss scene. _How disappointing..._

Oh well. If he couldn't finish writing one maybe he could experience one.

"Can you tell what I'm thinking, Sumire?"

"Ugh," Sumire rolled her eyes "You are the mind reader, stupid and who told you we were on a first name basis?"

"_Your heart?_"

**_Whack!_**

"Wrong answer." Despite the throb of pain in his arm from Sumire's punch, his goofy smile hadn't disappeared yet.

"So..." She began. He guessed she realized after storming into his room about his frequent fan fiction activity her reason for staying was a bit without cause.

"Well, Perms-"

"Aye, don't start with me!"

"You said not to call you _Permy_ anymore and that muscular organ that pumps blood through your blood vessels, your heart, has not accepted your immense love for me when I call you by your birth name. _Therefore, I will have to deem you as Perms, say ye me, Koko_."

"Uh! You are so-

"Annoying? Talk faster. Your thoughts are quicker than your tongue sometimes."

"KOKO! I'm gonna- Hey, you never told me what was your real name did you?" Just as quickly as her temper flared it died into a thoughtfulness on her face. When she titled her head in deep concentration one of her long strands of curled hair brushed by his hand. Out of habit his finger curled around the dark green hair and Sumire didn't mind. They were close like that.

Though he wanted to be closer in their relationship or just in her actual vicinity. While she rattled off possible names (_'No to Thaddeus, Perms. It wouldn't hurt if you actually guessed a Japanese name.'_) he contemplated how close he could get to her lips without his face being clawed off. She did have the cat-dog alice.

_Two inches. Four inches. Six inches. Eight inches-_

He was slowly getting closer to the pink lips that shared housing with her loud mouth and even louder personality. Sumire hadn't noticed for she was too busy still saying possible names.

"Mi-Hyun? Tokeishiro? Naruto? Luffy? Ash? Kirito?"

"No, to the first one that's a Korean girl's name, and the rest are just the names of anime characters! Come on, at least try," He teased.

"Whatever, I bet your real name is dumb," she laughed. He liked that this was her normal laugh and not the spiteful one. He smiled wider. Now, Sumire noticed the little distance between them and to his delight she didn't move away in disgust. He wanted to tap into her thoughts to see if she was open to him making a move on her. Being able to read minds was both a pro and a con, though more pro in this situation.

She was thinking... '_Sandwiches and sweet tea!'_

Man, maybe he was like _the rest of the guys in the world_ unable to read a girl's mind.

So, his Sumire (_She wouldn't stop him from calling her that in his mind!_) was hungry. Not unbelievable. She was human after all...

_Farewell, to his kiss! He was going to have to kiss her one day without over-thinking it. Here was the con to mind reading: It makes you over-think EVERYTHING you do!_

"It's three o'clock! How about I buy you _'dinch'_ from the Alice Cafe. I know you love their tea, and I didn't have to mind-read to find that out!'"

"Dinch?"

"Between lunch and dinner like brunch..."

"Alright! You sure you are buying?" Koko knew Sumire was just prolonging the conversation because it was obvious she was coming! Whenever Sumire heard the keyworks ,'I'm buying" she was sold. Thanks to her expensive and pampered taste he managed to take her to places a lot! Although, she did hang out with him when he wasn't offering money too. She was lavish-not a gold-digger. It was just buying her stuff was a guarantee she would come. Heck, buying her stuff was a quick way to her friendship. He laughed inwardly thinking, 'Mikan could have been her friend a lot quicker if she had bought her stuff.'

"Yes!"He reaffirmed her.

They both moved away from his computer desk. Sumire closed his curtains shooing away the last beams of sunlight from him room and Koko cut the light off to his dorm. They were about to walk out the door, when a great idea came to him!

"Hey, I will bring my laptop and you could help me finish my fanfiction story. Um, I mean nothing." His eyes fell downcast,but he still displayed a small smile.

"Please, just because I make fun of you for writing fanfiction doesn't mean I don't read it. I love all your oneshots! You're a great writer, Koko. If you didn't want to become a detective I would tell you to be a professional author." Aw, Sumire always shameless with throwing herself at him verbally. In all honesty, he was touched by her words. Sumire was never afraid to compliment someone, even him, her dorky-mind reading friend.

He unplugged his laptop and placed it within his backpack. Sumire shut the door behind them and smiled at him.

Before they had reached the academy's acclaimed cafe, she stopped walking next to him.

"Wait a minute! Is Koko actually your real name all long?" Her eyes were bright with a triumphant look on her face.

"I'll never tell. Besides, what's in a name," He said. He poked her nose playfully.

"I don't know about that, but I do know you had better buy me two Philly cheese-steak sandwiches for not telling me, your best friend!

"My best friend? Since, when have I ever claimed you to be my best friend." Now, he was acting like Sumire.

"Duh. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that." She smirked. And, here she was acting like him... He couldn't argue with that.

Needless to say, their afternoon was filled with greasy fingers on his laptop's keyboard, multiple fights (Because Sumire could write a story so much better than him... NOT), and minor brushes of their hands together.

_Overall, a great day in his book, any day with Sumire was, but when was he ever going to get that kiss?_

**_El Fin :P_**

* * *

><p>So, I have been visited by KoMire feels lately, which resulted in this. I left this as ongoing, because I might make more. I'm reading all the KoMire fics in the Gakuen Alice section, and so far I read at least two pages worth. Why aren't they more popular ;_; jk XD<p>

My love Gakuen Alice just won't leave me alone! I re-read most of the manga last month, and now all I want to do is write and draw GA stuff.

Also, I drew the cover picture. c:

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Have a lovely day!**


	2. Murder

**"Murder"**

"You would never kill me, right?" It was an odd question to ask, but he still wanted to know.

Sumire pursed her lips, thinking. "Not if you didn't deserve it." _Such a Sumire thing to say._

It was their first, _free_ Summer break from within the evil depths of the Alice Academy and the first time either of them had been away from their friends. Koko had remembered how glad he was when they both finally left. The NatsuRuka club wouldn't let Sumire leave without the umpteenth hug, kiss, or promise to text them Natsume/Ruka's whereabouts and it bored him to no end. Kitsuneme went back to circus he lived at, so he had to suffer through annoying fangirls (excluding his Sumire) alone.

Koko's village wasn't very far from where Sumire's parents stayed, so it was decided she would catch a ride with him. Of course being the clingy guy he was he had managed to make her stay two weeks out of her dwindling three-month vacation with him...In his small, unnoticeable village... living in a guest room in his grandparents' house.

Their entire living situation hadn't been ideal.

Sumire had smacked him upside the head a few times, when some of the village people asked how someone like him (a dork) knew a gorgeous girl like her. He would smile and tell them, slimy guys and stuck up girls, the same,"_It's none of your beeswax, leave mine alone or I will expose yours." _Sumire and him also fought over the TV every night, she voluntarily wanted to see a bunch of stuck up fashion police make fun of people. He had told her she was already stylish and uppity enough she didn't need to take any notes from them. She had left a nasty bump underneath his mop of hair for that comment. _What? He had called her stylish! _His grandparents didn't have a car so they walked or caught the dreaded city bus together. Despite, minor difficulties Sumire had been taking them okay. A sign she was either maturing or waiting to use this experience to ask for favors from him in he future.

* * *

><p><strong>**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"I love cocoa." She breathed in the calming scent. "So much..." She breathed out. Koko's grandparents were out shopping, so it was just the two of them alone drinking the warm beverage and talking.

'Tee Hee... _You looovvvvveee me!_" He sung.

"HOT COCOA-AS IN HOT CHOCOLATE, YOU IDIOT!" Out of rage, she subconsciously slipped into her cat-dog alice. One swipe was enough to shut up the guffawing Koko, but not enough to erase his smile. He looked somewhat adorable she had to admit. Adorable enough to throw off a cliff... She had learned to think of mean-spirited thoughts after nice ones, she had to be on alert for when the mind reader was being nosy.

"Wanna kill me?"

"No, you're an undeniable idiot if you think-"

"You are so redundant, Permy. I have a dictionary in my backpack you can use, but from memory other good synonyms are: _halfwit, dunce, dolt, ignoramus, cretin, moron, and imbecile._

"Blaa!" Ugh, she hated how Koko caused her to take her insults to another level. "No, you imbecile!"

"You chose imbecile because it was the last word I say, right?" He had the nerve to roll his eyes. "Still, do you or don't you want to kill me? If yes, then will it be a painful, slow death or a quick one?"

"KOKO!"

"Nevermind, I could just read your mind if I cared enough. By the way, if you are what you eat then you're also who your friends are. Since you think I am so annoying then you are too!"

She was seeing red! Not orange-red or crimson! Absolute dark carmine red! Even in fury, her knowledge of color theory and the names of all the reds she had learned reared its head. Such was the life of a fashion designer and model.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and placed her anger on hold. She wanted a legit reason to kick his behind besides the usual he was annoying excuse. It became harder to hurt him lately. _Hmm... Maybe she was getting nicer?_

"Koko, what has you so obsessed with wanting your death at my hands?" Her voice took on a lighter tone. "Really. What's wrong?"

"Sumire, can you keep a secret?"

"Nah."

"I know you can't, but I will tell you anyway."

She nodded her head as if saying '_go on._'

"You see..." He stopped speaking to look at her face for a moment before continuing. She guess he wanted to gauged her reaction?

"I love you so much it kills me."

"Stop being melodramatic."

"Nice word choice! You have studied the dictionary like I told you!"

She ignored that. "You wouldn't want an unrequited love forever, Koko. Believe me I know how it feels.' An image of an old crush resurfaced in her mind.

"Stop thinking about Natsume for once will you? Look at the person in front of you."

"You? Koko," she snorted. His eyes drooped but he pressed on, determined to keep talking.

"Ok. The truth is: I know that my love for you can only be dissolved by death. I love you even if you don't love me back. I will live everyday for the slightest possibility of being with you! The only way I wouldn't be with you is if _**you**_ killed me off. I am _dead_ serious."

"Aw, that's sweet and morbid." She couldn't tell if this was a confession or a death wish, but Koko was revealing his rarely known feelings so she decided she liked this. _Whatever it was... _"Love you too." Her cheeks flushed, she had just told her best friend she loved him. She pushed away her cup of cocoa and stared at him. _The jerk was red all over from laughing! Did he think she was funny?_

"Oh really? Thanks! I got that love speech from a murder mystery I saw yesterday with grandpa! The detective baited the murdering prostitute to come to the police station with it! It was alright for a movie from the 80's."

**WHACK!**

"Ow." He clutched his left cheek, where she had slapped him. Yes, the ability to hurt him without guilt had returned!

"Now, shut up and turn on the TV. All this mushy stuff is making me lose my appetite. Just so you know I was kidding!"

"Yes, love... Just so you know I wasn't... At least, the first time..."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>This one's really short and Koko needs his butt kicked! This would be canon to <em>Summer Vacation<em>, but Koko and Sumire are not orphans here. :p

_Corpiew R. 82- Thank you! Yes, the KoMire fandom must be revived at all costs (especially since I read all the ones with them as the main couple). ;(_

**_Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have a lovely day._**


End file.
